Ouran Academy(Slight AU)
by OuranOtaku14
Summary: Come to Ouran Academy with my lovely Ocs Amy Fuyabashi and Hitomi Hayashi. See what happens; join the host club with them; make some mutual friends; go to their classes; and maybe...just maybe experience love. [Warning: Reader will not do any of these things in the actual sense. Authoress we just trying to troll you [(insert troll face)]
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!"

"What now?!"

"I bit my lip!" the young female fell on the floor and started kicking and moaning in pain. The other sighs; this was too dramatic, even for her.

"Idiot, let me see." She thought she would put off her scolding until later. The girl reached across the table. She opened her mouth as a patient would in a dentist. The wound on the lip was small. _Nothing to worry about, _the girl thought; only a slight irritation. "You have to be more careful!" she scolded and fingered the sharp canines in her friend's mouth. "These things are brutal to us too." The other sighed. "Sorry, it's nothing to fuss over though."  
"Nothing to fuss over." She reiterated in a mock tone. "When are you going to learn?"

"Probably in a hundred years." They both laughed as they walked out of the refectory area.  
The bell rung and the two went their separate ways.

_Amy Fuyabashi, second year, 16 years old._

_Hitomi Hayashi, first year, 15 years old._

Teenagers that earn their wealth rather than letting it get handed to them. Both belong to rich families beyond imagination. They attend school on a regular basis. In other words, normal teenagers. One thing is, they're vampires.

The late bell rung and the teacher-just getting into homeroom- exhaustedly threw down a stack of papers. Hitomi huffed because this was her least favorite class; math. She sat back in her seat.

It was unfortunate that she couldn't master this subject, unlike all the others. But lucky for her the student next to her was advance in all the subjects; he was an honor student so he had to stay on point. She was also granted with another student on her other side. She was so lucky to be seated between two math geniuses because honestly, numbers hurt her head.

"Ok class, in preparation of the upcoming math test please complete these worksheets." The teacher then handed out said papers.  
_In preparation of the math test_, Hitomi scoffed and frowned as she gazed down at the material on her desk. It had to be at least 5 pages.

Given this would be the time to converse she leaned to her right to the scholarship student. Hitomi was about to ask him if her could help her but she saw that the kid next to him also sucked at math. She inwardly groaned as she thought of her next alternative.

_Hikaru Hitachiin. _

He had a pretty good reputation around here, mostly because he is a part of this very popular club. He, along with his twin brother, who was being helped by Haruhi-the scholarship student also part of the host club, which is the club they're in-was known for being a prankster and this gained him the title of "Devilish Type" in the Host Club.

In all honesty, she didn't really favor him. He would prank her constantly ever since she got to high school. In the years prior in middle school  
he was cruel and cold. Hitachiin twisted and broke her heart by ripping her letter once she confessed to him. There was never a day when she didn't think about it. But she chose to overlook it and now they're on better terms.

She turned to meet his smirking face. He knew she sucked at math and now that Haruhi was taken she had no choice to turn to him.

"Hello beautiful, where's your usual tutor? Oh I see, decided to come to me now?" Oh right, and he was quite arrogant.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." She tersely replied. Now shoving the papers at him she gave him a pleading look to which his smirk only grew. Hitomi questioned how far his lips would go until they tore.

"I understand none of the concepts and you're the only math prodigy that's closest to me, other than Haruhi."

Hikaru took a moment and examined his own paper before reaching over and pulling her desk close to his. She didn't protest, others were doing the same thing.

* * *

"…once it's divided." They were now on problem 49. Having half of this packet finished Hitomi was relieved. "You see it's pretty simple really." He smiled. She felt a smile creep onto her features as she looked at the boy. But she suddenly froze.

Maybe it was her imagination but she could've sworn she saw fangs.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked one he realized she was staring at his mouth. "You're thinking of kissing me, aren't you?"

"No way. Who would want to do something as indecent as that?" she said, but really she didn't get over the shock yet. "I-I think I get it. I'll do the rest by myself." Immediately she snatched the papers from his desk and scotched to her original place, effortlessly.

All through period, no matter how much she boggled her mind for explanations on what she had just witnessed she couldn't. Hitomi just scrawled randomly on the paper before her, catching momentary glances of the boy next to her. The bell rung and she darted for the door at an almost inhuman speed. She had free block and did what she usually does. Hitomi all but walked to class 2-A and caught Amy by the wrist, interrupting her talk with a blond haired boy.

"What, what is it?" Amy asked, once they were in the vacant hallway. Despite that, Hitomi looked around frantically before she spoke hectically. "Whoa! Whoa, Hitomi, calm down before I slap you!" The younger girl took a deep breath.

"I-the boy-class-…! Ok…in class just last period the boy that was helping me. He had-he had fangs." She spoke the last word dangerously low.

Now Amy knew her friend's schedule and that her last class was math in her homeroom.

"And who's the boy you sit next to?" But she didn't know where she sat. Amy dreaded the next words.

"Hikaru Hitachiin."


	2. Chapter 2

_The host club might be just a group of selective attractive males but it might be more than that. It has to be something that excludes them from everybody else…something! _

Amy thought all through period blocks. And when the time came she went right to Music Room 3.

"Why'd we come here?"

"Because I want to be certain that what you said was true."

"I didn't say it, I just made an inference on what I saw, there's a difference!" Hitomi huffed in a hushed voice.

"My, my," Amy moved her attention to the person talking. The blond guy she was talking with earlier strode up to them, smiling. He opened his eyes and they widened.

"Amy-chan, I didn't know you would be coming here!" he beamed.

"Well, there's a first for everything, Tamaki-kun." Amy replied. "My, my, this is some type of club. Hidden in an abandoned music room? Very clever." The blonde boy practically bounced at her comment. She thought his club was amazing!

"Tamaki," a cool voice stopped the overjoyed boy. She immediately knew the voice to be Kyoya's. He gave Tamaki a hard stare that made him back off and switch to Princely mode.

"I'm sorry princess, who would you like to request today?" Both Amy and Hitomi quirked an eyebrow. Request? What was this, social hour?

"Tama-chan, we have guests already?" A small blonde haired boy came out of nowhere. A tall black haired boy on his flank. Hitomi knew who they were, 3rd years Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

"Milord, we're not ready yet!" Hitomi recognized the two voices as the Hitachiins.

"Forget it; we're not cosplaying today, anyway." And that was Haruhi Fujioka. The trio emerged from the back; she's guessing that's where the third years came from too.

"Oh, a guest." The twins said and maneuvered themselves toward Amy, who shoved them off.

"Tamaki-kun, this is a host club, correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"And you don't discriminate on gender, race, or sexual orientation? Correct?"

"Yes." He gives her a skeptical eye.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we join the host club, would you?"

"A-"

"Or would you turn away if Soshi wanted to join?"

"Well Soshi is an attractive man." Tamaki thought and Kyoya stepped forward.

"But Soshi doesn't show any interest in this. He's already a part of the football club. Why bring this up?" Amy smiled, "Just asking. I mean, there wouldn't be a restriction to anyone would there? It's not like you guys are any type of special. You don't have any required qualifications."

"Any type of special?" Haruhi questioned.

"Like different qualities. For example, mythical creatures?" She shrugged. _What is she trying to do, provoke them? _Hitomi thought.

"Why would you want to know?" Kyoya's voice turned cold but Amy smirked it off.

"Don't get defensive, it was just a question. I mean it's not true. The host club members' little secret." she paused.

"Werewolves. Mermen. Vampires." The defeating silence left the last word to linger in the air. It made Hitomi uneasy.

"You joking?" One of the twins questioned.

"Why would I be? It's not true…is it, vampires?" someone immediately hissed. Haruhi held her arm out in front of the twins before they could do anything.

"How do you know?"

"That's none of your business." Amy replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey-sempai." The small teen didn't take two steps before Hitomi hissed at him. Now stepping out from Amy she threw a defensive glare at Honey.

"So…you're vampires too?" Tamaki asked, all too shocked. Amy mimicked Haruhi.

"Maybe." She smiled, showing her fangs.

A collective gasp brushed through the room.

"How,"

"How didn't you know? That's right, vampires can feel each other's powers radiate off them. There's a secret though, something you guys probably use."

"I guess we've been figured out."

"And us too." Remarked Amy, sitting on the couch. "And I guess there's another difference." All the hosts looked at her. "There's a girl here."

Kaoru stared blankly at her. "Yeah…there's two." He said patently, referring to Amy and Hitomi. The former shook her head. "Haruhi."

"So, just couldn't stay away from me, huh?" Hikaru asked arrogantly. Hitomi turned her head the other way and looked at the sights out the window, though they weren't interesting.

"I'll take that as a yes." He rested his arm on the couch and Hitomi scooted away.

"Playing hard to get?"

"No, I just like my personal space." She sighed, "So how do you do it?" he sent her a questioning look. "Do what?"

"You know, host."

"It's simple; we do that thing your friend said earlier."

"Out of all people I never would've thought you would be a vampire."

"Touché."

* * *

"The ball, it's Christmas Eve…I'm shocked you've not heard of it!"

The second girl giggled nervously. "Sorry, I've been so busy with other things. I just came from violin lessons." In her pale hands was a black leather case, suited perfectly for the stringed instrument. She clutched it to her chest followed by a dreamy sigh escaping her lips. "The host club, I love them so much! Honey-sempai's so adorable~"

The former nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, and Tamaki-sama's quite the charmer." The two friends shared a giggle their rosy cheeks only darkened.

"Amy-chan!" Another girl called down the hall. Mina Tawa, she was also a classmate of Amy's. The purple haired girl waved in return of greeting. This wasn't her break and she was in danger of becoming late for her fourth class.

Pushing the door open the heads in the room turned her way. Some students sweat-dropped, some giggled and chortled. Because, everyone knows this was not the usual behavior for Amy Fuyabashi, the heir to the 2nd most stock invested company.

"Gomen, Gomenasai." She repeatedly bowed and apologized as the teacher frankly smiled.  
"It's quite alright Fuyabashi-san, make sure you don't do it again, understood?"

Seating herself in her usual spot she took out her notes giving an immediate "Hai."

The boy next to her, Kyoya, made a simple gesture of annoyance. Though only Amy saw it she knew what it meant. Someone was getting on his nerves; and she knew who it was too.

Averting her eyes back to her notes she had to wonder why America was so arrogant in WW2. Heck, to her America was still arrogant now. Going on a whole rant on why it was so she wasn't aware that that a small piece of paper made its way on her desk until she scolded herself to tune back into the lesson.

_As you know the Host Club is having its annual Christmas Ball. The king of the Host Club personally invites you not only to the Ball but to Music Room 3 for one afternoon hosting session with any host of your choice. _

_Choose wisely. _

_Ootori Kyoya &amp; Suoh Tamaki of the Host Club_

Amy looked over to the two boys. None of them returning her glance but it looked to her Tamaki was trying desperately to act as normally as he could.

* * *

The brunette apologized repeatedly as the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose to stop an oncoming headache. "Just, take your seat Hayashi-san." He said tersely. She complied, pulling out her notes and pencil.

Hitomi actually felt guilty. Interrupting literature was a sin to her; this had to be the twelvth time and she resented it every time.

This was one of the classes the girl was attentive in; she respected this class, the teacher, and the field of which they are studying. A smile graced her lips despite the teacher's glare.

As he continued to read a piece of paper flew on her desk. Silently scoffing she pushed it to the side. _It's probably a random confession._

Someone in the room cleared their throat; and it wasn't the teacher. He paused for the interruption.

"Hitachiin-san, would you like to get some water?" his monotone voice asked.

Said boy next to her, Hikaru, shook his head. He continued.

In Hitomi's peripheral vision she saw something colorful. Taking her attention she found it was nothing. Instead she caught Hikaru's eye. Narrowing hers she turned away but he waved at her so she had to turn back.

The girl could curse him for interrupting a second time on her listening to Shakespeare's work but she complied to his signal of looking at the note he presumably gave to her.

Silently hoping it wasn't a confession as she originally thought it would be she opened it.

_On behalf of the king of the Host Club we all would like to invite you to the popular annual event; the Christmas Ball. Moreover, we would all like to have you to come to Music Room 3 for an afternoon session with any host of your liking._

_Choose wisely, ;)_

_Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Kaoru_

Hitomi read over the letter; Shakespeare's words of thous and thys fading. She looked over to the boy. Only finding that his eyes were already on her; as if watching her examine the letter and anticipating for her reaction. He winked at her and turned back toward the board. Hitomi blushed then did the same, hoping for Hamlet's words to drown out what just happened.

* * *

"Welcome." Voices rang to the girl duo who pushed open the doors. The light disturbed Hitomi; only being added with the roses. But both girls enjoyed the fragrance; lilac with vanilla.

"Amy, you came!"

"Hitomi, you came!"

"Yes Kaoru, indeed I did." Amy walked forward while Hitomi stayed back and played with the petals on a flower in a nearby vase.

"So, which host will you two be picking?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, we did-'' Hitomi was soon interrupted when Amy put her hand up. "Tamaki-kun," At this Tamaki squealed in delight, but smirked at the end. He extended his hand then bowed. "Princess, come this wa-''

"I'm going to designate Mori and Honey-sempai." Amy walked over to said boys, leaving a distraught Tamaki in her wake.

"And you, Hayashi-san?"

"Um…Hi-'' Her eyes landed on the twins. Hikaru's expression held slight shock but he smirked, as if knowing she'll say his name. Kaoru's held shock altogether, knowing their relationship during middle school. Hitomi smirked. "Haruhi."

She took the girl by the hand, laughing while directing her to the table.

Hikaru was in Tamaki's place, falling to his knees and jaw agape. Kaoru patted him on the back as if sympathetically. But he brushed it off soon and ran a hand through his hair. Turning back to the velvet couches he smirked.

_Who knew she had game? _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, I'm very sorry Haruhi-kun… I didn't know…" Hitomi looked at her hands placed in her lap. "No, it's fine. May I ask about you, Hayashi-hime?"

Haruhi had just told Hitomi about her family; how she is living with her father in an apartment complex and her mother died when she was only five. Hitomi couldn't compete with that, not that she wanted to. She was only athletically competitive.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I live with siblings." Haruhi's eyes asked for more.

"Only your siblings?" Hitomi nodded. "Our parents died when I was twelve and, the rest of my family...I have no clue where they are."

Across the table Haruhi "Ah"d. Hitomi snapped her head up. "Gomen, I didn't mean it like that, I just would've never known. I mean, you look so happy on TV."

Hitomi laughed, she banged the table with the palm of her hand, causing Tamaki and Kyoya to look over.

"No, no. Never would I've guessed someone to say that. It's true, I am happy. I have my siblings and Amy." Haruhi saw a genuine smile on the girl's face. She had answered her own question, _it's not an act. _

"Amy." Smiling, said girl turned around from her small sempai. Kyoya had called her and he was beckoning her over. She got up after excusing herself and walked over.

"Yes?"

"How are you enjoying the private session so far?"

"It's very good actually." She looked around amazed at how quiet it was.

"In return," She knew where this was going. Amy knew, never deal with Kyoya Ootori unless you're 100% prepared to do something in return. She urged him on.

"You come to the Host club ball, with Hayashi-san of course." She raised a brow.

"Just come, the rest I'll tell you when you get there." Then he stalked off, going somewhere Amy had no sense knowing about.

* * *

~Christmas Eve~

Amy smeared the lip gloss on her lips.

"Nee, are we really going to do this?" I checked my hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, Kyoya-kun said we have to, in return of the favor he gave us." I sighed and quit messing with my hair.

"Why?" I groaned and fell back on the bed. I heard Amy sigh.

"Stop whining and let's go." Without another word she walked out the door. I soon followed, locking the main door in my trail.

"Stop pulling your dress, it looks fine."

"No it…doesn't feel right."

"That's because all you wear are pants." Hitomi scoffed, her thighs rubbed against the black leather.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, why are you so impatient?" I glared at the person next to me; she avoided it by looking out the window.

"Here we are." The chauffeur opened the door after a few silent minutes.

Hitomi marveled at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Although they've seen better Amy wasn't impressed.

"Ah! There they are, you two are late!"

"What? No we're not!" Amy yelled back at a fuming Tamaki.

"You look pretty, Hito-chan! You too, Amy-chan." Honey bounced up and down Hitomi patted his head.

"Thank you, Honey-sempai, you look very cute."

"You look very cute tonight, Hitomi~" two voices chirped.

"I don't really like balls or dresses so can we get this over with?" Hitomi asked, annoyed, purposefully ignoring the twins. They pouted.

"Right this way princesses." Tamaki led them both to the central room where decors of the fanciest flaunted the room. People down below dressed to the nines in their designated holiday fashions walking, conversing, some even already dancing and playing games in the tables that came with the theme of this annual party.

"As per usual you went all out, Tamaki-kun." The blonde boy taking all the appreciation struck a pose.

"Why yes, this is sponsored by the one and only Host club."

Said gentleman had snuck away to their previous engagement which was ushering guests in. Haruhi had done the same; returning back to her business as assistant on.

* * *

"So Haruhi, what do you do on Christmas?" Amy asked her kohai after she was available. The small girl placed her finger on her chin in thought "Let's see….I think I watched _Katoh's Family's Dinner Table Christmas Special_."

"Ah, peasants' knowledge program for peasants, huh?" Tamaki remarked along with the twins, "No relation whatsoever for us though."

"Yes, I knew that'd be the response." Haruhi said, more to herself.

"Why!...! Why are you so plain?! Your lovely Katoh family is being made a fool of!" Tamaki yelled, cupping his kohai's deadpanned face. "How can I love it that much?"

"So a gorgeous party doesn't mean anything to you, huh Haruhi?"

"Why don't you just eat something then?" Kyoya suggested, hoping to move this along. "There're high class foods here." The short brunette cocked her head. "High class foods? Like…fatty tuna?" In an instant all the boys around her started panicking, calling for fancy tuna and such. The twins expressed their sympathy by hugging the small brunette. The two girls beside the group sighed.

But no one noticed when Haruhi maneuvered away and out in the clearing. She wheezed and wished for that to never happen again. _How was I so thoughtless? _She asked herself, panting. Somehow she knew the hosts would react that way and knew that if she didn't say that it wouldn't happen.

"Haruhi-kun, I was looking for you. Would you please dance with me?" The second year princess, Kasugazaki asked the girl.

"I don't mind…Ah! Suzushima-sempai!" The girl squealed and as a result bumped into a table, plates of food crashing down on the floor. _She's such a cutie…_

Walking up to her Haruhi looked at the girl, fumbling with the shattered dishes. "I don't think you can use any tactics. Even if you wander around the host club to gain his attention, you look happier when you're looking at the tableware." Knowing that she has been figured out Kasugazaki looked down.

"Suzushima Importing's main business is tableware importing, isn't it?"Haruhi asked.

"...It's okay…he doesn't care about what I do. He decided to study abroad by himself. That's why…" She couldn't finish, a couplet of familiar third years came and hoisted up Haruhi. "Found you, Haru-chan!" They then ran away with her in tow leaving the impression to the girl that her host has been kidnapped.

There, pushing open the doors Haruhi was thrusted behind curtains .

"Ready? The time limit is 20 minutes until the climax of the party. We already sent Mr. Suzushima to the 2-C classroom?" Kyoya spoke up, telling the girl as she was getting dressed in the dress they gave her.

"Please find his true feelings, ok?" Amy smiled next to Honey while Kaoru scratched the back of his head, uncertain about this, "How troublesome, tono suddenly started planning this yesterday." Speaking of him, the king of the host club bust through the doors, about to tell all of them off when he caught sight of a girl. It was Haruhi, all dressed and covered in makeup.

"Our best try! How is it, tono?" the twins grinned, cheesely. "All right!"

"Haruhi, good luck!" Hitomi called out.

* * *

Finally making her way into the said classroom with her difficult heels Haruhi found herself looking at Suzushima, clad in his uniform. "Eh…you sent this?" He asked, voice wavering with uncertainty. He handed her a letter, all pink and scented faintly as roses.

It read:

_Just thinking about you my heart gets crazier, and I'm so into this love like a hurricane of deep impact! I want to be in love with you. Let's go rendezvous in Noah's Ark._

She groaned, thinking exactly who would do this. _Hikaru and Kaoru, of course, I bet Kyoya-sempai too. _Before thinking about it anymore the boy spoke up.

"I'm very happy about this letter…but I cannot answer your feelings. I already have somebody in mind, and she's more important to me. Even though she already became disgusted with me. She'll have a gorgeous…high self-esteemed guy." He then looked up from the floor, "Huh…haven't I seen you before?" he asked, now getting a closer look at the girl in front of him.

"NO!" Haruhi immediately exclaimed.

"I want to go change. I'll go see the world…and come back as a more capable guy. Maybe it's a selfish wish, but I hope she waits for me…"

"Yeah, that really is selfish." He slouched. "You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?"

He looked at her, simply amazed by her analysis. "A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change…"

"You…" at that moment the doors opened Kasugazaki peered in. But immediately seeing what's happening she cried and ran.

"Kanako!"

"Kasugazaki-san?!" Haruhi started to run after her and Suzushima but due to her heels tripped and started to fall, only to be caught by someone's arms.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and Tamaki stared down at her, inquiring such.

"Sempai, can't it be…you brought Kasugazaki-san?"

"Let's go by the window. We'll start counting down." Everyone did count down from 10. And when 1 struck the big Christmas tree lit up and before it stood the couple of the night: Kanako Kasugazaki and Toru Suzushima.

"Merry Christmas! May there be blessings over this clumsy couple!"

"This is the last waltz."

_I ended up not eating any of the feast food. _Thought Haruhi.

After dancing, and horribly failing, with Amy Haruhi stood by a wall. Scanning the crowd Amy told her there was no one else available, "…to dance with, I mean." Haruhi sighed. _Not that I'm complaining. I didn't need that garbage anyway. _

_Dance practice came to naught. The decreasing my debt to half deal is gone too. But well. I feel happy. _

_"_Now, we'll have the last event. This will be given to Miyako-hime, the top point getter. A blessing kiss from the king…"

"Oh, it's my turn." Tamaki said.

"Modified…" the twins continued to announce, to which he stopped in curiosity. "Fujioka Haruhi!"

"HUH?!" they both exclaimed. "Hey!" Tamaki shouted over to the twins. They shrugged. "It's all because Kyoya-sempai said if we have an accident at the end, the party would be more fun. We just did what we were told."

"I have a feeling that's not completely true." Hitomi crossed her arms, suspiciously looking at the twins. On the other side of the room Kyoya whispered to Haruhi, "We'll cut off your debt by 1/3." She immediately walked over, _it's not more than ½ but I'll take anything now. _

"At least it's on the cheek." She murmured.

"Hold that kiss!" Tamaki exclaimed, determined, and ran forward at top speed. He failed and couldn't stop in time before he caught to the couple. Though light he bumped into Haruhi as she leaned forward, resulting in her kissing Miyako-hime on the lips.

The whole room exploded into fits of cheers for Miyako and Haruhi alike. While Tamaki, Amy, and Hitomi stood there, jaws agape.

_This is the real accident. _

"He really wanted to give a kiss huh?" one girl asked amongst the shouts, referring to Tamaki. "He's a kissing machine!"

Haruhi, in hearing this, robotically turned to the accused prince with a glare. "I see…kissing machine…."

"I just wanted to protect your first kiss…"

"Yes, thanks to you, now I do have my first kiss. I don't really care but I didn't know you were that greedy a person."

"Haruhi!"

"Or maybe it's a new type of bullying, isn't it?" Tamaki found a corner and decided to sulk in it while Haruhi went to eat cake with Honey.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Paris, France-**

"Father," a girl said. She hadn't taken her eyes off the screen, her gaming controller in hand. "I want to marry him."

"Again? Renge. Of course I'll let you. Anyway, let's have a cup of tea." A middle aged man told his daughter. Smiling at her room doorway, he had just returned from another trip from Moscow. An equally aged maid stood behind him, arms outstretched to take his coat.

"I just developed the pictures we took last month during the business trip to Japan." He continued as the two sat at a small table. He handed said picture to his daughter, addressed Renge. Upon seeing it she gasped and her eyes widened. "Father…the promise you just made with me, it's for sure, isn't it…?"

"Huh?" Immediately she controlled her quivering hand and jumped up, running around the residence, gathering things of necessities and some of the opposite. Packed with almost everything she jumped on the family's jet and flew away. All the while her father panicked and looked in confusion. But when she finally boarded the plane he screamed her name out.

~_On the other hand, here in Japan, a Happy New Year from the members of the host club~_

"Welcome" The hosts greeted their customers. They were well replenished by the New Year and so were the guests. But nevertheless the girls were always more than elated to come back to visit the host club. With the exception of two in the crowd. Amy and Hitomi just came to come. Hard to tell yet but they've grown almost somewhat interested in this particular club.

_A beautiful male garden blossoms here like the large flowering orchards. _

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama?" asked a girl at Tamaki's table.

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love." He replied passioniatley.

"Why is your voice so clear and true?" a second client asked, asking questions must be their game amongst the prince.

"The better to impact my feeling into you, my love." And answering them must me by his amusement.

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes…?" A third one spoke, blushing with eyes almost as watery as his.

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

"Tamaki-sama…" the girls sighed dreamily.

Somewhere close to this girls looked on with narrowed eyes. Amy sipped her tea, still looking at the display placed before them.

"Who would…" she didn't finish, Hitomi interrupted her.

"How…"

And neither could Hitomi. Amy sighed and dug in her bag. Her friend quirked a brow at the thing she brought out. It was wrapped in a white clothed. Before she could inquire on what it was Amy unwrapped it and Hitomi's eyes grew wide.

"You brought blood to school?!" She whispered as low as she could. Though Amy still shushed her. "Not so loud, and yes I did. I was feeling peckish at lunch."

"There's a thing called food." Amy rolled her eyes at her friend's simplicity. "I didn't want food." She spoke while pouring the plasma in her cup. The smell drifted in the area and reached Hitomi's nose. The brunette eagerly sniffed it in and moaned in delight. "Gimme gimme." She reached across the mat and exclaimed as a little kid reaching for chocolate.

Amy moved it away and waved her finger as a disapproving mother would. "No. Plus, this is animal blood. One drop of this and you'll throw a fit." Hitomi's shoulders slouched. She'd hate to admit it but it was true. _The taste of animal blood is repulsive. _

Amy moved the bag discreetly under her dress when someone approached.

"Get away, aren't you supposed to be hosting?" Hitomi addressed the boy as he walked over. The grin on his face faltered as she curtly said so.

"Ouch Hitomi-chan, you're so mean." Hikaru feigned hurt and a tear sprung in his eye. She huffed and looked away, now losing all interest in the blood. "Don't call me that, it sounds disgusting when you say it."

Without a second thought the boy leaned closer to her. "Hitomi-chan~" he whispered in her ear. She flinched and moved away. The grin came back as he turned towards Amy, who was chuckling at the display.

"So, what type?" she cocked her head.

"Pardon?"

"What type? No need to hide it, we all smell it…ugh… the hosts, that is." The two girls looked around and sure enough they were glancing over, discreetly enough so it wouldn't catch attention. Of course their customers were too caught up in their charm to realize.

"Sorry, type A. I don't see what the problem is, I diluted it so it's not that potent."

"But it's potent enough." Hikaru's voice came out stern and his eyes slightly narrowed. Amy flinched at his tone.

"Ok, jeez, it won't happen again, ne, Amy?" The purple haired girl nodded. Hitomi smiled up at the host and he sighed and walked back to his station.

"What's up his as-"

"Hitomi!" Amy exclaimed. He eyes were saying something she would say , "That's not appropriate."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I lost one of my straw sandals…" a little Lolita boy whimpered to Haruhi. "Eh, where did you drop it?" she asked, kneeling in front of Honey. He was being consoled by tons of guests. Suddenly, a hand held out his sandal. It was Mori, he explained that he found it "over there". Honey hugged him.

Haruhi had to wonder where all the tears were coming from since all the hosts were using them, well, except Kyoya. The girl bumped into Kaoru and her answer flew out of his kimono sleeve. _Teardrops. _

"You…!" she was about to accuse them of cheating but Hikaru stuffed his hands over her mouth. "Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts."

"Here you go," Kaoru grinned, in his hand was a treat encased in a plastic case.

"Some high—class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy.

"You'll give it to me?" she questioned. "Ooh how cute."

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" Haruhi shook her head at the girl's question, still looking down sorrowfully at the treat.

"No…but I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." The clients gasped at the sweet display. Tamaki, overhearing, ran straight over, sleeves full of Japanese teacakes.

"Here child, it's all yours…don't tell your mother though."

"Well, but…it's **for **my mother…" The once elated girls were overcome with passion for Haruhi's love and compassion for her mother.

Out of the two girls Hitomi smiled, she could definitely relate to Haruhi. But never once has she seen, nor displayed, such compassion for hers…or her father. She looked down at the pink tiles peeping through the mats. Amy patted her back and walked with her over to the rest once the twins realized there was a girl at the door. A girl they have never seen before.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host—" Tamaki didn't get to finish when a palm forcefully slammed into his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" The girl yelled. _Not even five seconds into meeting him and she hates Tamaki. _

"I cannot believe you're recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily! It makes girls' heart terrible if you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so **STUPID**? It's as if you're a light-headed **NARCISIST**! **USELESS**! Too ordinary! You're the **WORST!**" Tamaki was completely traumatized, he even fell backward in slow motion.

"Can it be…" Kyoya speculated.

"What, Kyoya-kun?" Amy asked from beside him. "You are…"The girl gasped and tears fell from her eyes. "Kyoya-sama!" She ran up to him, trampling a fallen Tamaki in the process, and hugged him. "I wanted to see you so badly….my only prince…"

"Fiance? Kyoya-sempai's?!" the aurburn haired twins questioned.

"Yes, I'm Houshakuji Renge. I'll be in grade 10 class A from tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was 10." The hosts nodded, now paying attention to their sulking president.

"See, he's angry."

"All because mom was hiding something from dad."

"Isn't that adultery?" Amy asked, from a nearby table. Kyoya glared at her and she almost dropped her rag. Immediately she joined her friend in picking up leftover mats and teacups.

Amy didn't escape in time with the lot of girls leaving the host club. Kyoya, as well, caught the scent of blood and as sharp as he was knew only two people who would do that. So, abiding sorrowfully by the shadow king's rules Amy had to stay behind and clean up. She took Hitomi with her, Amy's attitude now changing to, "If I go down, you go down with me."

"Whatever, but will you keep that couple status from now on?"

"It was really love at first sight." Renge swooned, saying how Kyoya was very affectionate when he helped a small kitty.

"I cannot imagine that at all…" was the twins' response.

"It must be the wrong person…" Haruhi bluntly said, smiling. She actually thought she was helping, but she wasn't.

"MY EYES ARE JUSTICE!" Renge yelled at her. "I think you mean just." Hitomi corrected, wiping her dress her and Amy unfortunately got caught in Renge's yelling.

"YOU! WHO LOOKS LIKE ICHIJO MIYABI-KUN FROM UKI DOKI MEMORIAL!" She exclaimed, finally. The hosts stopped to have that register in their heads. When it finally did the twins and Tamaki were terrified.

_OTAKU!_

"I see, a girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiancé, and gets lost in her wild fantasies…."

"Her wild fantasies…speaking like that I assume she isn't your fiancé?" Hitomi asked but her tone made it like a statement.

"Correct, I don't remember affirming that face even once." Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief as the first years' eyes twitched.

_You should've told us that earlier! _

"From what I see from the report, you're making everything in this club, Kyoya-sama?"

"Yes, Kyo-chan is the store manager-san."

"The store manager-sama?! It suits him well!" "It was my dream to be a draw-girl for the store…!" Renge clasped her hands together, getting into her dream world once again.

"We don't need one; we're a host club."

"We're not a bakery."

"I've decided! At the same time I'll prepare to be a bride."

"A bride for who exactly?" Amy asked, picking up her bag.

"I'll be an administrative assistant for the host club!" _She's not listening! _

"Eeh…Kyoya…" Tamaki spoke up to the vice president.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partner of my family; Otori family. Please take good care of her."

"..as you heard…"

"Haruhi." The three usual people tapped said girl on the back.

"THIS IS PART OF YOU HOST TRAINING, HARUHI! FATHER WILL BE COLD-HEARTED!" The rest ran out the door weeping, sweeping past Hitomi and Amy a few meters down the hall. The two girls shared a confused glance.

**_What should we do tomorrow?_**

**_Go to the host club, I guess…_**

**_L_********_I really don't want to…._**

**_Why, mad at Hikaru-kun?_**

**_Wha? No, that has nothing to do with it… _**

**_We're going_**

**_Noo!_**

The messages ended there as Amy went to dress for bed and didn't want to answer Hitomi's pleading message.

**_I'll do your homework for a week! Please, I don't want to go! ANSWER ME! _**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw, Hitachiin-sama took a bad fall." Amy said. The twins walked off set towards their chairs, ignoring Amy's mocking tone. Hitomi snickered beside her. "What are you two doing here?" Hikaru asked, his voice carrying slight annoyance. Hitomi lifted her shoulders, "Renge said she wanted us on the set to do something...I forgot what though."

"She wants us to give them towels and stuff." Amy reminded her. Hitomi's eyes widened, "What? Me? I'm not that low." Hikaru rolled his eyes. Amy got a towel and threw it at Hitomi. She stumbled back before huffing and handing it to Kaoru and Amy handed one to Hikaru.  
The two girls continued to watch the rest of the boys-and Haruhi- act out while the twins grumbled on about the script.

"I told you I didn't want to come." Hitomi whispered to Amy, but the second year swatted her away. "Why did we come here anyway? It's not like we have a debt to pay."

"Simple, I want front row seats to the all exclusive host club movie." The first year rolled her eyes and sat down beside Kaoru.

"You don't seem enthusiastic about this." She glanced at Kaoru."Of course I don't. Why? Did you expect something?"

"Add two and two, you're an actor, at least be interested in the techniques or something." Hikaru responded, half listening half not. She shook her head as Haruhi walked toward them.

"Thumbs up, Haruhi-chan." Amy and Hitomi said. The twins raised their brows before exchanging glances. Since when did they call her Haruhi-chan?

"Hey, anyone know where she got that film crew? They don't look at all familiar."

"She hired them all the way from Hollywood." Kyoya, who happened to be there, explained.

"When did it change from a character reformation to something like a short film?" Haruhi asked. "Rich otaku has power, doesn't she?" Amy murmured.  
"She said something like an opening theme." Hitomi said, causing the standing members to look in shock.

Then they realized, _Can it be Uki Doki Memo Live?!_  
Hikaru sighed and while holding the script he said to his twin, "This is so dumb. Why do we have to play basketball? And we got wet too."

"But you have a towel, we gave you one." Kaoru ignored Amy and continued. "Look at this script, it's crap!" Hitomi, taking the script out of Hikaru's hands analyzed it, "It appears as if Hikaru is leading the relationship, but in actuality Kaoru, being more mature spiritually is the seme..."

"So it's true, no use in changing characters." Kaoru said as Hikaru snatched his script from Hitomi's hands.

Just watching the film crew fiddle with their equipment Amy heard a loud crash around the corner. It didn't only catch her attention but Tamaki's as well.

"Haruhi-kun!" Renge had yelled. "Haruhi?! What was that just now?" Tamaki had ran up after Amy who kneeled beside Haruhi, checking if the girl was okay. "I'm fine, Amy-sempai." She murmured, hiding her mouth and nose at the scent that wafted in the area. Haruhi had tears in her eyes, which caused Tamaki to punch one of the stranger boys there, causing blood to fly out of his nose. Tamaki was enraged, he couldn't care less about the smell. Renge had cut knee and elbow.

Soon, Mori, Hitomi, and the twins arrived. Two parties out of three handling the scent- that nonetheless drafted into their noses- real well.  
"Teacher this way, there're scary class D people." The twins said blankly. Then the two boys ran away, not wanting to get into trouble.

Tamaki was fully back and he grasped Haruhi's face in his hands, "Haruhi?"  
"Ah..." she grunted in frustration, rubbing her eye. "My contact lenses moved." she finally said, taking out said object.

Tamaki was befuddled but before he could react Renge yelled at the cameraman, "Camera, did you get that?! Just now?!" She rattled on and on about how perfect that scene would be for the end of her film but in time Kyoya smashed the camera lenses with a rock. Thus, starting a whole speech and lecture on what not to expect of people.

The next day at the host club guests were screeching. Turns out, the film was not destroyed but Kyoya pulled enough strings to cut out the last scene where Tamaki hit the boy. Renge didn't return to France as she intended to do and she whisked Haruhi away while Tamaki bawled like a child; later Amy continued to tease him about that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Physical exam's in two days."  
Amy hummed in agreement. Hitomi didn't know if her friend was really listening to her or focusing on her techniques.

Instead of confronting her on it she lays back down on the white couch. Dropping the subject she watched her friend stretch and practice. Halfway through Amy's contemporary dance Hitomi grew hungry. She sat up and went into the kitchen to grab a small blood bag, turning it over she shook her head. "Why the animal blood?!" she yelled, though her friend didn't answer.

Hitomi sighed and placed the bag back in the fridge. "I have to leave anyway, Ryota gets mad when I'm out too late." Amy hummed in response.

* * *

The next day when Hitomi was just getting seated one of her classmates came up to her. "Hitomi, LastKISS was on last night, you were amazing!" The girl with black hair squealed.

"Ah, arigatou, Aiki-san." Just when she thought the girl would leave to return to her friends she instead sat in the seat beside her. "What happens to Kyou? Does he stay, oh I cant bear it Hitomi! Please tell me!" Hitomi recoiled in her seat. As much as she would love to tell her she really didn't know herself.

"I'm sorry, Aiki-san, I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you, you know that already." Aiki slumped in the seat and blew a sigh. "Ok, Hitomi. I get it." She then got up and returned to her friends with a somber gait. Hitomi put a fist on her cheek before another student came along to complement her on her work. _It's really nothing. _She thought.

"Hitomi," she turned around and saw Haruhi walk up to her. "Ah, Haruhi! I thought you were another fan, good morning." she smiled. Haruhi returned it, "Yes, good morning." She placed her bag on top of her desk before tilting her head. "Another fan? What do you mean?"

On the other hand Hitomi shrugged and played it off. "Nothing." She said, thinking one less crazy fan for her. She really couldn't deal with anymore. Just as she thought the conversation was over the Hitachiins came up beside her.

"You mean you don't know, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, surprised. The brunette shook her head and Hikaru pinched Hitomi's cheek. "Our little Hitomichi here's an actress."

"Really?" Haruhi asked. Hitomi swatted his hand away. "I'm not your little anything got it, troll?" she grumbled. He smirked. Kaoru continued. "Yeah, you know that recent drama everyone's been talking about, LastKISS, Hitomi plays the main character."

In thought Haruhi places her finger on her chin, "Now that you mention it, Miki does look very similar to her." Her classmates deadpanned.

After classes the twins dragged Hitomi to the club room, much to her chagrin. She huffed and kicked, but then face the fact that they were stronger than her. Once between the doors on Music Room 3 the twins dropped her on the floor.

"And how did you know I wanted to come here?" She inquired of them, brushing the dust off her dress. "We just carried you here against your will," Kaoru shrugged. "We don't really care what you wanted to do." Hikaru finished. She huffed again and placed her hands on her hips, Amy came in and put a hand on her shoulder. "We had to come here anyway, Kyoya-kun wants to tell me something." She smiled cheekily and walked over to said boy.  
Hitomi watched her every move and when the brunette herself didn't move the twins walked over to her.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked. The three ventured closer, ducking behind a couch to speculate the scene. "A confession of feelings?" Hitomi questioned. "I don't think so." Hikaru deadpanned.  
As the three watched from across the room Honey hopped down off his seat and ran over to the trio, calling their names. "Sssh, sempai. We're spying." Hitomi reprimanded the blond boy who had his hands behind his back and looked at her with wide eyes. "On what?" To this Hikaru pointed his attention to the two second-years. "I cant hear them, do you think they can hear us?" Kaoru asked, because as being a vampire all senses were heightened.

Amy and Kyoya could hear them loud and clear and the spectacled boy sighed. Nevertheless he continued talking. Telling Amy about budgets and whatnot. When it all came down to it, Kyoya asked if the two could join. "On requests of Tamaki and his childish family desires." he explained, looking in his notepad almost as if speaking it scripted. "Profits haven't reached the club's goal, thus limiting our limits even more and almost rendering our hosting pointless."  
Amy listened, "So, you want Hitomi and I to join? To what, host?"  
"That would be recommended, yes." Kyoya answered. "Mhm...ok sure." The girl shrugged and walked away. "You start tomorrow." Kyoya said and she nodded.

As soon as Amy made her way from the boy the spying trio popped up. "What did Kyoya-sempai ask?" Hikaru asked. "Oh nothing...it's very special." Amy smiled, well pleased.

Hitomi gasped, "It was a confession!" Amy sputtered, "What? No!" She exclaimed, the blush on her cheeks was evident. "Stop saying that when it's not true." Kaoru reprimanded Hitomi squarely. She puffed her cheeks out, "So I'm the only one that thinks Amy and sempai would make a good couple?" She asked while pouting. "Stop saying that!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Who and sempai would make a good couple?" Haruhi, who had returned from running errands, asked. She placed the brown paper bag full of instant coffee on a lone table and made her way over. Hitomi smirked, "You and Tamaki-sempai of course." Amy elbowed her. "Stop trying to hook people up!" She yelled to the point she grew angry. The brunette held up her hands in defense, "Ok, sorry, sorry."

"You three, stop standing around and get dressed." Kyoya commanded because it was close to opening time. Kyoya got up and passed Tamaki who had just walked out of the dressing rooms clad in a waiter costume. "Ah, Hitomi-chan, Amy-chan! What are you doing here?"  
"Just hanging out, sempai." He shook his head, "No, no., no. You two need to leave. We're hosting outside today, just because it's a nice spring. Wait for us." He waved and the door slammed in their faces.

"Spring is such a beautiful season; especially in Japan." The girl beside Amy said with a smile. "The cherry blossoms are wonderful." Another girl agreed. "Arent they though. And the twins are just so refreshing!" Their calm manners turned into simultaneous squealing. "I knew we shouldn't have requested them." Hitomi said aside to her friend. "But it's fun. Just watching these girls squeal for boys they'll never get." Amy retorted. _True. _Hitomi thought, so she couldn't disagree.  
Eventually, Hitomi walked away, disgusted because of the twins and their act. Amy stayed; she couldn't help but fan girl about it a little.

After hosting was over and the hosts were faced with a huge predicament involving the physical exams the next day and Haruhi's gender the members- excluding Haruhi and including Hitomi and Amy- gathered into Music Room 3.  
"He's having fun isn't he?" Honey asked. Hitomi, Hikaru and him were watching Tamaki warily, seated in a chair daydreaming. "What's with the stupid look on his face? Oi, sempai!" she waved her hand. "We shouldn't bother him, he looks too pathetic." Hikaru said lamely. The king woke up and started laughing, "Don't envy me, Hikaru! Everything was all planned out! Spring is of course a time for romance and comedy! From the beginning, Haruhi and I were romantic comedy members! We knew the results without worrying about it!"

"Huh? What about us?" Amy placed her hands on her hips.

"You guys are gay gay members." He simply said, drawing a line between him and them. "You've got to be kidding." Hitomi deadpanned.  
_He irritates me, _Hikaru thought. "Do you really understand this, tono? If people discover that Haruhi is a girl she won't be able to stay in the host club."

"She'll be cuter if she dresses as a girl, though!" Honey said.

"At least once a month, somebody confesses to her." Kyoya said. "Ah, then tono will never get close to her." At that point Tamaki was withering and pale with the thought of barely spending any time with Haruhi. Haruhi walked into the room and Tamaki ran straight for her.

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll protect your secret with all our might!"

"But I've never made it a secret." She said.

"Ok, here's the plan." Tamaki announced. "What plan? I didn't say I'm going with a plan!" Haruhi yelled, but to be ignored.

* * *

_"We will now have a physical examination for 10__th__ grade. We are very sorry to bother you, but would everyone in the 10__th__ grade please come to each campus' nurse's office." _The PA announcement came on in the beginning of classes the following day. The quartet of first years walked down the hall with the rest of the 10th grade class, each twin on either side of the two girls.

"I wonder what formati0n A is…What kind of physical exam does Ouran have anyway." Haruhi asked, still wary of this plan.

"I heard there are not many differences for the equipment." Kaoru explained.

"Hey,"Hitomi said to Haruhi, feeling her nervousness herself. "I guess you've never had a physical exam. Don't worry, we have everything under control. So just stay calm and look at the cute doctors, because there are some in the midst of these elderly ones." She smirked. Hikaru, from beside her, laughed, "Oh, are you talking about me? You might just have an appointment with me today." He smirked. She tried her best to ignore him and turned her face toward Haruhi and a knowing Kaoru who all but saw the blush on her cheeks. "Pervert."

As they finally arrived to the doors there were two lines of doctors and nurses lining the entrance, they all welcomed the students. "W-what is all this..?" Haruhi asked, her nervousness replaced with the view of it all.  
They greeted them in and immediately nurses and doctors spread to different students. Certain aids went to the 10th grade host members, all with black hair and exceptional looks. This was also part of the plan, as well as for Haruhi but her aids hadn't come yet. She grew nervous again.  
It wasn't until Hitomi was beside her that they both caught sight of Honey and Mori donning doctor coats and glasses.

"They're so obvious." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Haruhi, where's your aid?" Hitomi asked. Haruhi shook her head, "They didn't come yet." Hitomi had a confused expression on her face. "Really? We-well…do you want to share my aids?" she offered but the man beside her put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hayashi-sama but we were only assigned one student." She looked down, "I see…sorry Haruhi." She waved and walked away with her aid, Hikaru's eyes following the two until they went out of sight behind the curtain.

Haruhi sighed and a doctor bumped her. She turned around and he apologized. He looked raggedy and disarrayed. Her attention was diverted by an aid calling her name along with the twins. She was called over for height and chest measurements; she knew she was in trouble there with all these eyes on her. But the twins were having no trouble putting on a spectacle, undressing themselves in front of all these people.  
"Have they no shame?" Hitomi said as she walked out with her aid, due to all the ruckus, her aid also scoffed. While mostly everyone was distracted Honey and Mori pushed Haruhi into a free curtain and Tamaki grabbed her from behind. She fell on the floor in surprise, "T-Tamaki-sempai."

"Your surprised face is cute as well. Well, wait for me here, okay?"

"What are you…?" he put his finger on her lips. "I'll protect you." He walked out, later Haruhi discovered that he was posing as her and didn't work for very obvious reasons. Later the rest of the host club showed up.  
Kyoya shook his head, "Now, Haruhi, we have a doctor in the next room for you."

"All the doctors here today are from Kyo-chan's family's hospital. He owns a lot of hospitals!" Honey said.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi said, exhausted and walked into the two doors of the reliable aid.

Just then a girl screamed, the host club turned around and saw a girl crouched on the floor. "What's wrong Fujinomiya-hime?!" Another student cried. She wept, "The doctor….went out from the window…he did something weird to me…!"  
"What's that?" "Could it be the quack doctor from earlier?" Because the twins too saw the doctor that had bumped into Haruhi, he was also touching other girls, nothing explicit, just their shoulders and talking to them.

"Ah…" Kyoya said, gaining everyone's attention. "I remember…he's not of my hospital." The twins sweat dropped. "That's more blame worthy."

"Ah, Fujioka-sama, yes? I apologize for earlier, the absence of your aid." The doctor with a familiar feature of black hair and excellent looks stood up, closing her book. "I'm Akira Tenshi, and I will be your doctor today. But first, I need to borrow extra equipment required for today, please wait here and undress behind those curtains." She gestured toward the curtains then left the room.

Haruhi did as so, being halfway undressed when the door again opened. She thought nothing of it when footsteps came her way, they were quite hurried. Then the curtains slowly opened and a man appearing in a lab coat crept in, not noticing the small girl already inside.

"Erm…hey I'm in here already." She said. The Doctor turned around, a panicked look on his face. "No! Please don't make any noise, I just want to find my dau-" his explanation was cut short when a small blond kicked him in the face, causing him to fly to the other wall.

"First, the beauty that catches people's attention." The twins spoke, a cold tone to their voices.

"Second, unbeatable richness." Kyoya continued.

"Third, the way to be a gentleman, not being able" Mori said.

"To look over ugly commoners' crimes…even if the sun forgives you." Tamaki finished, dropping his shirt on Haruhi's head.

"We, Ouran Host Club, are here!" They exclaimed, Tamakai getting in front and assuming a stance like a yakuza boss. It looked plain ridiculous to the girls standing on the sidelines. The host club looked at them to follow up on what they said but they were at a loss for words, Amy shook her head and Hitomi tried not to laugh and held her hand up, looking away and walking out.

The moment was over but the man crumpled to the floor, immediately bowing with all surrender, "Please don't take my life!" he begged. Suddenly he started telling his life story, which was really pathetic.

"I was in the rain, lost my way. When I finally reached my destination my daughter wasn't here at all and for some reason I was mistaken for a doctor for physical examination!" He wept drastically and so did Tamaki, "That's terrible!"

"For some reason…? Of course you'd be mistaken if you're wearing a white gown." The twins said. "What!? I didn't realize I was still wearing this!" The doctor, known as Yabu, cried.  
Later the situation was solved when Kyoya figured out that his daughter went to Ourin School instead of Ouran. So the host club prepared a map and he was on his way.

* * *

"I guess we've done a good thing, huh Amy?" Hitomi asked, sitting on the fountain after school. The event of that evening still in her memory. Her friend nodded, "Yes." They sat, waiting for their limos when the twins came out.  
"Amy-sempai!" Kaoru said, a smile evident on his face. "Hello Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun." Amy smiled. Hikaru said a hey and leaned on a tree. Hikaru didn't want to be near his brother when he had a little crush on their sempai, everyone knew it, well…maybe just his twin. It wasn't really that obvious, his twin was clever; he knew how to cover things and not sputter around like the fool of his brother.  
While he was deep in thought Hitomi looked from Amy and Kaoru, in deep conversation to the road. She noticed just about the gates that a huge amount of cherry blossoms were littering the roads, but no cars; no limos.

"My butler usually isn't late…"she muttered. She found herself looking at Hikaru over by the tree and couldn't help the memories from returning. She was way more shy than she was now, she could remember and brought up enough courage to confess. It wasn't easy. But she realized how much him and his brother have changed, physically and personality wise. They started talking to almost everyone and laughed and joked around. They weren't as cold as they were in middle school and they were taller, she would be lying if she said that he grew more attractive.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" She snapped out of it and looked at the twin who had now materialized in front of her.

"Not you! I was just thinking." He smirked. "Thinking of me I bet."

"Dream when you're asleep." She said. He chuckled ad sat beside her. "Hey, I need help with the foreign language homework, can I see your during homeroom?" He asked.

She grimaced, "Sorry, I won't be here tomorrow. Why don't you ask Kaoru?" Hitomi asked, knowing last time he got the highest score on the test in English.

He sighed, "You know how Kaoru is, he won't let me see it!" he whined. She laughed. "Sucks for you."  
"Why won't you be here?" He asked. "Filming schedule says I have to be in tomorrow. I'm filming for my next episode." She smirked. "Make sure you watch it, kay?" she asked, flirtatiously and blew a kiss at him when she got into her limo.  
His eyes followed as the limo drove off and he felt disappointed that Hitomi wouldn't be attending tomorrow. He looked down until Kaoru called him. Their limo was there already and they walked together, Kaoru going on and on about Amy. But Hikaru wasn't listening, he was thinking about him and Hitomi. The boy was surprised that from middle school their relationship has changed. They were both awkward preteens that just both happened to slightly like each other.

Yes, he did like Hitomi back then. She was quiet but beautiful with the lightest shade of brown hair he's seen. And now that still didn't change, he really didn't know his feelings for the brunette now…and their relationship was a representation of that. Sometimes they'd flirt, sometimes they'd act like they hate each other. He wasn't really sure where they stood, and didn't know whether he liked that or not.


	7. Chapter 7

"We would like to introduce our new pair of hostess." Kyoya-sempai's voice rings out as soon as the doors open. _Hm? So it's today?_ "It seems earlier than expected." I say to myself. Honestly, being a part of the host club isn't a bother, I could really care less. Amy though, seems ecstatic for some reason or another.  
How is this going to work out if she's a part of the dance club?  
"Hitomi Hayashi and Amy Fuyabashi." He gestures to our couch and the girls at the doors ooh and aah. I can't tell whether it's a performance or not, most of these girls would've been offended if it were any other female. Amy nudges me and I plaster on a smile and wave.  
Sempai hasn't told us what type we are yet, as he is telling the guests- which consist of males as well- now, but we will be working in a pair most of the time. For the first time guests can choose whether to have us individually or together, "varying in price mind you. The room applauds and already as it dies down a line of boys are forming around sempai, cancelling out the girls.  
His pen goes crazy as he schedules multiple appointments and flips pages for the next day. Could it also be possible that his eyes are spinning with yen signs?

"Amy-san, your hair's very beautiful today." One of the boys say and I watch, only to figure out that boys are watching me as well. I don't know what to follow up on since the hosts have their own type so I just smile. They seem to buy it and some carry a faint pink tint on their faces afterward. She smirked smugly and with a flip of her hair answered, "Thank you."  
The boys stared in shock, me included. 10 years together, I had no clue she had an ounce of flirt in her. I cleared my throat, well, I can play at it too.  
A boy, tan skin and looking more than nervous, edged on his seat and he spoke with a stutter.  
"W-why did you decide to be a h-hostess, Hitomi-san?" His question made me think, I tilted my head. I didn't really decide to be one, it was more Amy's decision. I glanced at her and she shook her head but I decided to be blunt.  
"Actually I didn't want to be a hostess, I found it boring and repugnant to just spew out senseless feelings to various people all for their entertainment."  
"O-oh…" he stammered, looking down. Everyone around the table was well aware that I had probably- more than likely- just offended him by turning down his question with a balant response.  
"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, holding her hands up. "Clumsy me, I dropped my cookie. Now I can't eat it." She pouted which made the boys instantly change, yelling that they'd retrieve it for her and had them all ducking under the table and around the couch. But I had never seen her drop a cookie, the dish was perfectly placed in the center and I've never seen her reach for one. She harshly tugged on my arm.  
"What was that?" her expression looked angered.  
"I wanted to be honest."  
"Kyoya-kun ordered that we don't turn down a client, and you did just that!"  
"I apologize for breaking rules that no one had the time going by with me." I replied. She sighed and tersely said, "Fix it." Then arranged herself perfectly when the boys sprouted back up.  
"Amy-sempai…we couldn't find a cookie." Yoshi, a boy in my Math class, explained with a look of distraught.  
"Huh?" Amy, turning her voice up an octave, asked. "Oh…I'm sorry boys for making you go through all that. I just…just wanted to keep the environment as clean as possible."  
"It's fine, don't cry over it, please Amy-hime!" Yuki exclaimed on his knees. The others crowding around and trying to prevent her from crying. It was beyond my knowledge that Amy had this much material packed away. (Not like I don't) Neither did I know Amy to be admired by some many, let alone for her eco-friendliness. She soon waved them off and they obediently scattered back into their seats.  
"Yuki…you called me hime…" she soon realized. I couldn't stop from deadpanning. Ahn-sempai nudged the bashful boy, "Don't address Amy-chan like that unless she grants you permission." He ordered his kouhai.  
I was so confused. They're really treating her like a princess…well, it's not all unbelievable.  
"It's alright Ahn-kun, I grant permission." She lightly smiled. He gasped, "Hitomi-chan I'm sorry, you would like to be called hime too, right? It's only appropriate!" Yuki and a few others agreed. I cleared my throat and decided against another scolding. _Time to put something to work. _  
I smirked and sat back, "How about all you boys call me Hito-tan*****." Yoshi exclaimed and others slowly slid off their couches like they were melted butter. Some even fell back as if from some strong impact…well I guess it was kind of strong.  
I looked to my right and Amy looked back at me, mouth agape. That's when I giggled.

At the end of hosting the girls left along with the boys. Amy and I waved at them from the couch. When the doors slammed I laughed, doubling over to lay on the arm and bury my face.  
"What was all the commotion?" Haruhi asked.  
"I've never seen such a reaction before." Tamaki-sempai sauntered over.  
Amy covered her mouth as I soon recovered but unable to speak.  
"Were you all not listening?" she asked then in a sulrty way imitated me, "How about all you boys call me Hito-tan."  
"W-what's up with that?!" Hikaru exclaimed, red faced, his twin looking flushed as well. I grinned from his attitude, "It's called hosting."  
"Kyoya-sempai, Hito-t-t-…! Demote her, demote her to singing!" the twin continued, pointing his finger at me. All the while I noted how he was not able to repeat Hito-tan...  
"Demote me…? Singing….? Well obviously he's never heard me sing…" I muttered to Amy before turning to the others who were contemplating and discussing whether it was a big deal or not.  
"Sempai, demote me to singing please," he raised his brow but I saw the knowing look in his eye, this was where his extensive knowledge on others would be a plus. Tamaki-sempai protested, "Daughter, you're part of the hosting family now, don't beg to be demoted. I want you in the hosting family!"  
I sighed and pouted, "Onegai?*"  
Everyone looked to him. He shut his book and adjusted his glasses, "There's a new Aqua resort my family opened up, host members are invited, tomorrow we can meet in front of the school."

~Next Day~  
Honey-sempai splashed into the pool with laughs as the warm breeze travelled on my back. I sighed and reclined with Amy on my lawn chair. "This is special treatment right?" She shook her head, "No, this is exclusive treatment."  
"Hey Amy-sempai!" voices shouted from over the distance. The twins ran over to her in an instant. "Come play in the water with us." They ordered. She shook her head and gave a reluctant smile, "Thank you no, I was never one to swim for fun."

"Then does that mean you swim for competition?" Kaoru asked, a joyful expression on his face. Amy perked slightly at the suggestion and stood from her chair at the invitation.  
"If I must." She walked along, Kaoru following her, with a glance toward his brother who inconspicuously waved him off.  
There was time before I actually realized that Hikaru was still standing there. I sighed, "Your presence is bothering me."  
He sat on the chair with a creak. The noise wasn't necessary; he just did that to get on my nerves. "Yours isn't." I wanted to chuckle but stop myself and let my hair drop to hide the pink coming to my cheeks.  
I'd always hate when that happens. It fools me into thinking that he really means it when obvious now to our relationship it's just meaningless flirting. And I'm supposed to reply back.  
"I know it does." I mentally cringed, not what I was going for. I tucked the covering of hair back behind my ear when the evidence disappeared. He smirked and leaned back in the chair.  
"I didn't know you would come, but maybe the thought of seeing me shirtless gave you an incentive."  
I scoffed. So the flirting doesn't stop? "On the contrary I bet you were more eager to see me in a what? Bikini? Monokini?" I looked down at my white cover up, "Tough luck, I'm not taking this off, nor am I planning on swimming." I returned my gaze to find he was also looking.  
I scratched behind my ear and let the cover fall.  
"I really did come over to ask if you wanted to play in the water, I guess the invite's shot down." Hikaru sighed and lazily looked over to Haruhi. "Haruhi was being so droll and droning on about an inflatable pool, hah!" He laughed.  
I hummed in response, shielding my eyes from the light entering the glass above. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Amy got out the pool and walked over laughing, not seeming to care that they were dripping wet and Amy's hair was all over, draping over her face. "Ah, Sadako*." I said, she slapped my arm and the twins and I laughed.  
"Hey, Kaoru, look water guns!" Hikaru exclaimed, taking on the expression his brother had while inviting Amy previously.  
"Wah! Let's go spray milord!" the younger twin suggested and without another word sprang over to said objects.

"So how was the swim?" Amy picked up her towel she had discarded for Kaoru's invite and sat on the chair after drying off. "It was good." She commented. "Fun."  
I grinned, "Yeah, that's nice." I soon brushed it off, seeing that her comments didn't insinuate anything for me to make fun of.  
It was her turn to ask. "And the talk with Hikaru?" I rose my brow, "You saw that?"  
"Of course, what do you think, I had my eyes on Kaoru all the time?" My eyes widened and her eyes widened. _Bingo. _  
"So you are saying that you did in fact have your eyes on Kaoru instead of say the destination to determine the termination of your competitive swimming match."  
"S-shutup!" She turned around to hide her face, playing it off as drying her hair. "Don't try to get off topic, I have to look out for you. All I saw were mouths moving and hair curtaining."  
I cleared my throat and squirmed in my chair. Before commenting on anything else a rush of air and water came from the pool. I looked over and see Honey-sempai straight in the eye of the whirlpool and right when Mori-sempai jumps in. Apparently though he jumped in the counter current instead.  
"No way, Honey-sempai!" We run over and Tamaki-sempai looks determined to get him back when he steps right over the mouth of a live crocodile. He screams and runs away. It's like a disaster, all these crocodiles have suddenly been let loose and all the while we run.  
"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous{even for vampires} their teeth are exceedingly sharp, the piranha pond should be fixed again, and there is a problem with the position of the lever…" Kyoya-sempai spoke while everyone took a break. "Thanks to you I collected useful data. You see the facilities were still at an experimental stage."  
"So you used us as experimental subjects?!" I yelled. "It's not a problem, is it?" sempai asked.  
"Anyway…" Kaoru stated, "Where on Earth in this…?"  
"I hear some suspicious crying sound…" Haruhi said.  
"We must be at the Northgate's subtropical zone. Ah in that case…it's time for the squall." Sempai announced and on cue it started pouring buckets.

Tamaki-sempai spun around, "It's a squall, Haruhi!Hurry towards this hut!" He was running panickly but Haruhi never came, she was with the twins. He kicked them with water then huddled us all around a map of the area. Pointing out so many details and ordered us to form two teams. I felt bad for him when everyone followed Mori-sempai, he just seems a lot more reliable.  
"I hope we get Honey-sempai back." Amy was always one to worry. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we will." Mori-sempai was lagging behind and soon enough he fell into a ditch.  
"Why don't you tell him that?" Amy gave me a deadpan look.  
"Now you know that's impossible; they're cousins." I explained. She nodded in understanding.  
"Ah?! Really?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru nodded. "Morinozuka family has served Haninozuka family for generations. Although the two families were relatives two generations ago."  
"Mori sempai still stays close to Honey-sempai." Hikaru finished. "It's the blood that's still flowing in him. The same blood from the past generations…" Tamaki-sempai said.  
Amy and I made our way to a nearby hut and sat, watching the others argue and whatnot.

"Mori-sempai and Haruhi are gone." We jolted up, searching around but the jungle was too thick. "Where'd they go?!" I exclaimed.  
"No time for talk let's go find them!" Tamaki-sempai ran ahead.

Eventually we had found them, along with Honey sempai.  
"I assume you're the one who knocked out all these guards here?" Amy asked him, patting his head.  
"Hold on…what?!" Haruhi exclaimed, it seems she's been so confused all day.  
"You mean you didn't know?" Hikaru asked. The two explained that Honey-sempai participated in the national championship with judo and barehanded fights. I don't think those wins attribute to his vampiric powers. He's that strong.  
Mori-sempai ended carrying Honey-sempai to the exit, ahead of us.  
"Alls well that ends well, is how the saying goes, right?" I asked. Amy laughed. Tamaki-sempai grabbed her by the shoulder. "Next summer we'll go to the ocean."  
"Stupid, Haruhi isn't interested in those kind of…"  
"Ocean..? If it's the ocean, I'd like to see it." She said.  
"Alright! The ocean, Amy-chan!"  
"Amy-chan? Someone's excited." I laughed and ran after Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

*-tan can be used by anyone. This is typically an honorific used in an affectionate relationship addressed between close friends, relatives, and lovers. This is why the reaction of Hikaru and the boys is so wild and bashful.  
*onegai is one Japanese word for please  
*Sadoko is referred to the Japanese ghoul dressed in white with long(typically black) hair covering her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guess what?" Hitomi popped up in front of the smaller brunette. "What?" Hitomi holds up a small placard, displaying the beautiful white sands of the Carribean.

"We're going to the beach!" Haruhi raises her eyebrow, "The beach?" The small girl couldn't recall, but when has conversation ever allowed talk of the beach?

The other girl nods, "Isn't it exciting? Remember, you said you wanted to go." Though, Haruhi still couldn't place her thoughts on that memory. Whilst in the middle of her simple recollection the Hitachiins appeared behind Hitomi, snatching the placard out of her hand and gaiting to Haruhi's face.

"So I wanna ask...you like the Caribbean? Or would you prefer Fuiji?"

"Kaoru, I don't have money for that." Of course, to reply Kyoya smugly murmured into his tea, "I'll lend you some. Unlimited term with interest." Unbeknownst to him, the small brunette sent a staggering glare to the back of his head, unitl Hikaru took her attention, "By the way, this is your swimsuit!"

Amy stood beside the example of the mannequin clad in a polka dotted bikini complete with ruffle top. "I would wear it myself, if it weren't so pink." She stated in disgust and Kaoru gave a gesture of shame, as ones mother would.

"For you, I'll change the color then, we have a huge assortment at home." Honey shared his opinion, saying how he preferred the light blue one piece a few paces that-a-way.

"Honey-sempai is too naïve. A one piece type would shockingly reveal her weakness in figures." he twins briskly held their female friend up by the arms, emphasizing her flat chest. "Look, put a sweater on her and her chest is so washboard flat that you can't tell if it belongs to a guy or a girl."

"On the other hand, the frills on this swimsuit would perfectly hide her lack in feminine physice!" Amy finished in wonder, as if she now discovered where the twins were going. "That's a wonderful observation!" She acclaimed. Until a raging Tamaki batted the two devils in anger of sexually harassing his little girl.

"Then does that mean..." "We're not going to the ocean?"

Tamaki, calmed down from his moment of anger, scoffed. "Who said we're not going?"

"Can I take miss bunny too?" Honey asked.

"I see why not." Kyoya replied.

"We're going to the ocean!" The two hostess exclaimed.

Right beside the huge boulder where Tamaki's hosting was taking place was a volleyball game. No one actually took score of who was winning or losing because it was leisure time that the Hitachiins had to play with their clients. And as well, the usual display of brotherly love was enacted through playfully chasing the beach ball down the white sands of Nekozawa's private beach.

On a lonely rock Haruhi sat with her knees hugged to her chest. She sighed long in chagrin. _Why do I have to see this even at the beach? I did say I'd want to go but I didn't mean right away. _But soon she was disrupted from her thought by her clients as well.

"Haruhi is not swimming?" She slightly shook her head, "I like watching more..."

'Then we should watch together!"

"Why? You go on. It's really cute, finally seeing you in your swimsuit." At this the girls blushed wildly.

From next to her blanket Hitomi shook her head. _How can this girl really be a natural? That's some powerful skills._

"Hey, Hito-tan...!" Her client yelled quickly and hurried his gait over to her. He dug around his pocket of his damp swim trunks and produced a camera. "We should do a little photo shoot, it's for good memories." The brown haired boy smiled.

"Sure." He tugged on her arm but she tugged it away and ran ahead. He caught on and ran after her, laughing.

The two caught up to the others, Amy was watching the boys in a water gun fight. Hiro, the boy who had lost the race with Hitomi, huddled the boys over and had engaged them in rushed whispers.

The girls exchanged glances,these boys were planning a contest to who would win pictures of Hitomi and Amy.

"It's patently obvious." Amy remarked. The younger girl nodded and jumped off the rock she was waiting on as the fellows returned, Hiro with camera in hand. Hitomi, having been in his Chemistry class, knew him well. His father was a famous photographer and his mother was a model. _A wonderfully matched couple. _She would think every time she sees him.

"You should pose by the waves over here, they're pretty cool and'll add effect to your poses!" Ahn directed them over to the seaside. "So, what do you want us to do?" Hitomi asked, rubbing her arm subconsciously. Ahn scratched his head, "Make a sandcastle!" Yuki exclaimed, unnaturally excited. Hitomi began to jump up and down, "I've never made a sandcastle before, let's make one, Amy!" Amy giggled. Looks like Yuki wasn't the only one unnaturally excited.

So they made a sandcastle, abnormally fast because Hitomi was that excited. Hiro gave them instructions on what to do and they communicated well with it. While Hiro scrolled through the pictures Hitomi doused Amy with more sand, trying to bury her, ignoring her constant protests.

"It's beautiful~" Kenta cooed and all their cheeks grew significantly hotter. With a few more shots and a few more poses doing this and that the shoot was finished. And now, by this time, Ahn grew serious with his schoolmates over exactly who would take the pictures home. Well, that resulted in a terrorsome water gun fight.

"You want to go hunting for clams?" Honey asked. Haruhi, befuddled, told her small sempai that it wasn't the right season for clams. Surprisingly- not to Haruhi- these rich kids have loaded the beach stock pile with clams of different types. Only one word came to mind when she saw all these seafood delicacies, "Food..." It wasn't long until the members- minus Kyoya- searched the beach for specific and different sea life. Tamaki found a huge king crab and held it up for Haruhi. "How about this Haruhi? It's a huge crab. You like crabby crabs~?" His smile faltered when a centipede crawled out of the shell, this had the clients running in terror. Haruhi ended it by throwing it over a rock 15 meters away.

"Couldn't you have at least shown enough kindness and let it go on the grass or something?" Kaoru asked. "Don't worry, it won't die because of that." She responded.  
He gave her a look. _Isn't there anything that scares her? _The twins thought. Then they came up with a great- on their part- idea. The two jogged over to their king, "President! President! We thought of a good game titled: Who can find Haruhi's weakness game~"

"What?" Tamaki scorned, "You guys are something else.."

"Too bad, too bad. Seems like you don't have any confidence? After all, your weaknesses are only shared with someone else unless you're real intimate with each other." Boiling under the twins' provocation Tamaki gave in.

"The rules?"

"By tomorrow evening. Whoever finds her weakness first is the winner. And the winner gets?"

"Assorted pictures of Haruhi in middle school." Kyoya said with an evil grin.

"Huh? What's this?" "Why is everyone around here?" The two hostesses gathered. They saw the pictures of Haruhi in Kyoya's hand.

"Whao, is that Haruhi?" "She was so cute." Amy said, not meaning any harm. Tamaki jumped up, "She _WAS_ cute! She still is!"

"Calm down, sempai."

And thus, the various plans to scare Haruhi began. The twins decided to show Haruhi and a few guests around the dark caves of Nekozawa's beach. Which didn't work, when Hikaru pretended to be a ghost only the clients got scared. Haruhi neither has acrophobia, nor does she have nyctophobia, aicmophobia or claustrophobia.

However, it was later in the day that trouble was coming to the host club and their clients. As a few of Tamaki's guests were viewing the sunset they called Haruhi up, who was lazily looking for more clams for dinner.

"It's a nifty spot, isn't it?" One of the girls, Sakurakano asked pleasantly. Until a group of strange guys walked in. The main one looked around, as the others threw around their empty beer cans. "You can get to the beach!" He exclaimed as his friend spotted the girls. "Hello ladies~"

"Wanna play?" "Isn't it boring, you women alone by yourselves, eh?"

"Uh, please leave." Another client pleaded as he grabbed her arm. "This is a private beach." He chortled. His dark eyes met her frightened ones, with dilated pupils and his beer reeked breath fanned her face. "So you're a rich chick huh? That'll be even more fun..."

Haruhi, seeing what happened, rushed to the cliff with a pail of her shellfish. Unfortunately, she had to used them on this punk instead of eating them. _This is for the better. _She thought as she threw them on him. Sea urchins stuck to his back and he cringed wildly, letting go of the weak girl's forearm. "Let her go. She doesn't like it so stop pestering her."

"This kid, attacking us with his sea buddies..." the guy murmured.

From down below, walking on the sand Hitomi sniffed the air toward the cliff. "I smell new people...Do you think Nekozawa-sempai invited more people to the beach?" Amy shrugged, "You're so weird, that nose. And who would sempai invite?" Hitomi though felt unsettled and started speeding toward Tamaki. Almost bumping into Hikaru while stopping she yelled, "Sempai, I think it's Haruhi. She's in trouble!" The three boys looked back at the cliff and went running.

"You look like a little girl. Look at these matchstick arms!" the man with brown eyes mocked. Haruhi was held place, she writhed and struggled herself free but soon he had punched her back. And Haruhi fell off the cliff. Her insticts didn't take over; nor did they help in any way. Fear somehow paralyzed her as the wind rushed through her skin, feeling more prickly than that punch. The water hit her back and nothing could be done. Because she couldn't swim.


End file.
